gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Apocalypto
Mortal Kombat Apocalypto is a spinoff fighting chapter of the Mortal Kombat series. Menu *Story Mode *Arcade Towers **Arcade **Survival **Endless **Event Towers **Bronze Tower (Hourly) **Silver Tower (Daily) **Gold Tower (Weekly) **Test Your Might **Test Your Strike **Test Your Sight **Test Your Luck *Versus *Multiplayer **Versus **Faction War **King of the Hill **Tournament Versus *Single (1 vs 1) *Tag Team (2 vs 2) *Teams (from 1 vs 1 to 4 vs 4, each team including from 1 to 4 players) Kombatants Unlocked Locked Guest Stars Bosses *Goro (mid boss) *Kintaro (mid boss) *Shao Kahn (final boss) *Shinnok (mid boss) *Corrupted Shinnok (final boss) DLCs Stages *Armory *Bell Tower *Evil Tower *Cathredal *Courtyard (day, night) *Dead Pool *Goro's Liar *Graveyard *Shao Kahn's Kolosseum *Living Forest *Jade's Desert *Netherrealm *The Pit (afternoon, night) *The Pit Bottom *Rooftop (daytime, dusk) *Shang Tsung's Gardens *Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits *Shao Kahn's Throne Room *Shang Tsung's Throne Room *Warriors' Shrine *Soul Chamber *The Street *The Subway *Outworld Wastelands *Outworld Marketplace *Lin Kuei Temple *Destroyed City (present, past) *Emperor's Kourtyard *Kuatan Jungle *The Kove *Refugee Camp *Krossroads *Quan Chi's Fortress *Dead Woods (night, corrupted) *Sky Temple (night, corrupted) *Jinsei Chamber (normal, corrupted) *Training Room *Chamber of the Flame (only PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions) Finishing moves Fatalities *Ashrah **'Voodoo Doll': Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, and stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground, afterwards. She then stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the opponent's torso, before they fall. **??? *Baraka **'Up the Middle': Baraka slices off the opponent's arms then impales them through the chest. Baraka then uses the other blade to slice the opponent vertically in half and raise their half-sliced body in victory. **'Take a Spin': Baraka impales the opponent in the stomach with his blade, lifting them over his head, then he spins them around while using his other blade to cut off their arms, legs, and head. **'Klassik - Blade Decapitation': Baraka extends a blade and severs his opponent's head with a single swipe. *Bo' Rai Cho **'Belly Flop': Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing him/her. **'Dragon Breath': Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his alcohol and spits it all into the torch to create a flamethrower effect, lighting the opponent on fire. *Cassie Cage **'Bubble Head': Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. **'Selfie': Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. *Chameleon **??? **??? *Cyrax **'Buzz Kill': Cyrax turns his hand into a sawblade and slices his opponent with it. Cyrax finishes the job by kicking the opponent, making him/her fall down in pieces. In his alternate human form, the sawblade comes out from one of his armbands. **'Nothing but Net': After entering some coordinates into his arm module, Cyrax fires an energy net that passes straight through the enemy. The opponent screams as they see their arms fall off, then fall to pieces shortly afterward. In his alternate human form, the net is obtained from his pocket. **'Klassik - Self-Destruct': *D'Vorah **'Bug Me': D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to hit one side of the opponent's body and the other side, leaving holes. The wasps then fly to the opponent's head, devouring all the skin and leaving behind the skull. Its lower jaw falls apart and after the victim collapses on the floor, the skull rolls off, D'Vorah then steps on the skull, crushing it into pieces. **'Heart Broken': D'Vorah stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her ovipositors and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands. *Daegon **??? **??? *Drahmin **'Club Smash': Drahmin smashes the opponent's head to pieces, causing the headless body to wander around for a few seconds before Drahmin smashes the body to the ground. **??? *Ermac **'Inner Workings': Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinesis and breaks the upper and lower halves of his opponent's body. He then rips out his victim's organs from their mouth and crushes them like a ball, leaving his victim in the air with his/her guts dangling from their mouth. **'Head Out': Ermac rips the victim's head off using his telekinesis, then shoves it downward through the neck and into their body before violently pulling it out through the stomach, spraying blood, guts and intestines before him, and leaves the severed head of the victim floating in midair. **'Klassik - Telekinetic Slams': Ermac repeatedly slams the opponent with his telekinetic powers until they explode. *Erron Black **''' **' *Frost **' **' *Fujin **' **' *Goro **' **' *Havik **' **' *Hotaru **' **' *Hsu Hao **' **' *Jax Briggs **' **' *Jacqui Briggs **' **' *Jade **' **' *Johnny Cage **' **' *Kabal **' **' *Kano **' **' *Kenshi **' **' *Khameleon **' **' *Kitana **' **' *Kotal Kahn **' **' *Kung Jin **' **' *Kung Lao **' **' *Kurtis Stryker **' **' *Li Mei **' **' *Liu Kang **' **' *Mavado **' **' *Meat **' **' *Mileena **' **' *Nightwolf **' **' *Nitara **' **' *Noob Saibot **'''' **' *Quan Chi **' **''' *Raiden **' **' *Rain **' **' *Reiko **' **' *Reptile **' **' *Sareena **' **' *Scorpion **' **' *Sektor **' **' *Shang Tsung **' **' *Sheeva **' **' *Shinnok **' **' *Shujinko **' **' *Sindel **' **' *Skarlet **' **' *Smoke **' **' *Nitara **' **' *Sonya Blade **' **' *Sub-Zero **' **' *Takahashi Takeda **' **' *Tanya **' **' *Taven **' **' *Tremor **' **' *Kintaro **' **' *Shao Kahn **' **' *Corrupted Shinnok **' *Onaga **' *Human Blaze **' **' *Blaze **' *Kratos **' **' *Jason Voorhees **' **' *Freddy Krueger **' **' *Predator **' **' *Deathstroke **' **' *Deadpool **' **' Brutalities This time, brutalities will work differently: they will not workd through complicated button combination, but instead through specific combos. As in Mortal Kombat X, each characters will have 2 standard Brutalities and a third one specific for his/her chosen variation. Stage Fatalities The Stage Fatalities are applied to the following stages: *The Pit *Dead Pool *Netherrealm *The Street *The Subway *Living Forest * * * * * * * * *Chamber of the Flame Stage Brutalities The Stage Brutalities can be executed with a certain number of stage interactions included in the following stages: *Quan Chi's Fortress *Dead Woods *Outworld Marketplace *Living Forest *Armory * Faction Kills Arcade endings New quotes Havik Versus After winning a round Brutality Kabal Versus Kostumes *Sub-Zero **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Revenant **Bi Han **Kuai Liang **Tundra **Blue Steel *Scorpion **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Hanzo Hasashi **Kold War **Injustice: Gods Among Us **Golden *Liu Kang **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Mortal Kombat Deception - Zombie **Revenant **Dark Emperor **Caporeira *Raiden **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Elder God **Corrupted *Johnny Cage **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat IX (Alternate) **Mortal Kombat X **Soccer **Ninja Mime *Sonya Blade **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Motherland **Major *Fujin **Mortal Kombat Armageddon **Mortal Kombat X *Kano **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Commander *Reptile **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat 4 **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat Armageddon **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Kraken **Emerald *Shang Tsung **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat IX *Rain **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat Armageddon **Mortal Kombat X *Tremor **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X *Smoke **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Tomas Vrbada **Revenant *Noob Saibot **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX *Ermac **Mortal Kombat I **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Pharaoh **Ruby *Cyrax **Human **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX *Sektor **Human **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX *Kitana **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Revenant **Dark Empress **Jingu *Mileena **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat Deception **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Kahnum Queen **Vampiress **Flesh Pits *Jade **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat IX (Alternate) **Revenant *Tanya **Mortal Kombat 4 **Mortal Kombat Deception **Mortal Kombat X *Skarlet **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX *Kung Lao **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Revenant **Gaucho *Quan Chi **Mortal Kombat 4 **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat IX (Alternate) **Mortal Kombat X *Baraka **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X *Jax Briggs **Mortal Kombat II **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Revenant **Farmer *Kenshi **Mortal Kombat IX **Mortal Kombat X **Ronin *Kurtis Stryker **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Swat **Revenant *Sindel **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX **Revenant *Nightwolf **Mortal Kombat IX **Shaman **Revenant **Punk *Kabal **Mortal Kombat IX **Revenant **Rebuilt **Human *Sheeva **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat Armageddon **Mortal Kombat IX **Shokan Queen *Reiko **Mortal Kombat 4 **Mortal Kombat Armageddon *Bo' Rai Cho **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat X *Li Mei **Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance **Mortal Kombat X *Shujinko **Young **Mortal Kombat Deception *Cassie Cage **Mortal Kombat X **Endurance **Undercover *Jacqui Briggs **Mortal Kombat X **Boot Camp **Cybernetic *Takahashi Takeda **Mortal Kombat X **Shirai Ryu *Kung Jin **Mortal Kombat X **Shadow **Robin Hood *Ferra/Torr **Mortal Kombat X **Master and Servant *Erron Black **Mortal Kombat X **Outcast *D'Vorah **Mortal Kombat X **Kytinn Queen *Kotal Kahn **Mortal Kombat X **Osh-tekk Warrior **Viking *Goro *Shinnok **Mortal Kombat 4 **Mortal Kombat X **Wrathful **Shogun *Cyber Sub-Zero **Mortal Kombat III **Mortal Kombat IX *Kratos **Kratos **Fear Kratos **Ghost of Sparta (Deimos) *Deadpool **Deadpool **Spidey *Khameleon **Mortal Kombat **Mortal Kombat Trilogy **Mortal Kombat Armageddon *Chameleon **Mortal Kombat **Mortal Kombat Trilogy **Mortal Kombat Armageddon Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat